Not to Close
by techna96
Summary: Rebecca 'Blake' Shadows always had a hard life. And after her hard life, she moves to Griffin rock with her fathers old friend. She knows the truth behind her fathers death, and it's left her scared. She doesn't trust anybody. At least until she has to explain to a certain firetruck why she's so claustrophobic. Father and Daughter like relationship between OC and Heatwave.
1. Chapter 1: If you only knew

**A little more serious version of the show. Just an idea I had, I wanted to test my skills as a writer. Let me know what you think. This is a Rescue bots fan fic. Sorry for grammar or spelling errors. **

**Chapter 1: If you only knew.**

"So…. Who's this friend of your dad's?" Boulder ask his human friend Gram.

"Dad said his name was Jason Shadows. He was old buddies with him as kids, I never met him though." Gram answers.

"It's a shame that he passed away. I would have liked to meet him."

"Yea, I would have to. Dad said before he left that Jason was part of the army, did a lot of stuff he couldn't tell anyone. Black op like stuff."

"I bet Heatwave would like to meet him to."

Gram and Boulder where waiting by the docks for Chief Burns to return from the main land. He went there a few days ago for the funeral and to see some old friends. Just then a police car came up and stopped next to them. Gram's brother Cody jumped out.

"Can you see it yet?" He asked excitedly. "I miss him so much!"

"Yea, should be here soon." Boulder told his young friend.

"What do you believe the surprise is you father spoke of over the phone?" Chase asked as he transformed.

"No idea."

They all waited at the docks till the boat carrying the chief pulled in. "DAD!" Cody yelled running up to the Chief and hugged him.

"I missed you to sport." He said ruffling his son's hair.

"So, what's the surprise?"

Just then a person wearing a black sweatshirt with the hood up and dark blue jeans came up from behind him. "Oh, Rebecca you scared me. Cody this is Rebecca Shadows. She's Jason's daughter, she's going to be staying with us for a while. Rebecca this is Cody and Gram, my sons I told you about and that's Chase and Boulder two of our Rescue bot's."

Chase and Boulder activated there fake robot modes quickly. "Hello." They said together in there monotone voices. Rebecca didn't say anything.

"Well Rebecca, it's nice to meet you. Do you go by Rebecca or Becca?" Gram said trying to be welcoming.

"Blake." She said quietly.

"Alright, that's enough for now. I'm sure Rebecca, I mean Blake is tired. Chase, Boulder transform. Come on Blake let's get your gear."

* * *

"So Blake, why do you go by that?" Danny asked over the dinner table.

"Middle name." She said.

"You're not much of a conversation starter are you?" Danny joked.

Rebecca smiled from under her hood. "No, I guess not."

"Blake, how about you take your hood off? Just at the dinner table please." The Chief asked.

Blake sighed and took her hood down. She had pale white skin, long pin straight black hair and crazy silver eyes.

"See, now everyone can see your face." Chief said as he put a plate of food in front of their guest. Everyone started to eat.

"Aren't you hungry?" Kade asked with his mouth full.

"No, not really. Can I be excused?" She asked the Chief.

"Of course." He said.

"What's her problem?" Kade asked after she left the room.

Danny slapped him upside the head. "She mourning her father's death, how do you think she would react?"

"Ow, okay. So how did her dad die?"

"They said he died in action. That's all they will say though, but I be there's more to the story." Chief Burns answered.

Blake went into the garage to get her stuff they left in the corner to take care of later. She ignored the Bot's that were in their vehicle modes at the moment. She went to a large bag and opened it. She pulled out a sword case and felt it in her hand for a moment. She sighed and pulled the blade out. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her and took a fighting stance. She started doing sword work; it looked like she was dancing. It was slow and graceful, but then started to get more aggressive. By the time she was done she was next to Heatwave. She put the cutlass back in the case and slide down against the fire truck and leaned her head against it.

"Death sucks, you guys are so lucky you don't have any emotions. You never have to worry about mourning a death. You never have to deal with people trying to assure you everything is going to be alright when it won't be." She let a tear drop fall. "Death sucks, but it's not like you guys understand it." She sighed and got up. She walked over to her stuff and picked up her large and smaller duffels and walked out of the room.

The bot's transformed after the cost was clear. "If only she knew." Blades sighed.

"Yea, but at least her dad died doing stuff to help other people." Boulder said.

"Indeed. But I do not like the idea of her having an unauthorized weapon in the household." Chase complained.

"She seemed to know what she was doing. It was very beautiful." The bulldozer countered.

Heatwave was zoned out of the conversation. He looked out of the door Blake went out of. P_oor kid, Blades was right. If only she knew. I wonder what she does know._

* * *

"What's up with all the weapons?" Kade asked Blake as he, the chief and Blake where putting up shelves to hold them.

"There antiques. My dad and I collected them."

"Well how many more do you got? Because this room is going to look like a serial killers room. "

"Just a few. I have permits for all of them." She finished putting up a shelve above her bed and walked over the last case and opened it. Inside was a scythe. The blade at the end wasn't really a blade. It wasn't sharp, so it was safe enough to put over a bed. It was black and white with Asian like artwork on the handle and blade. The artwork on the handle looked like vines and flowers, while the blade had birds.

Kade let a whistle. "Wow, that's pretty cool looking. How old is it?"

"I don't really know. It's been in the Shadows' family for years. It's past down from father to son. But since I'm the only kid, I got it."

"Well you look like the Grim Reaper."

She smiled and twirled it in her hand; landing it on her shoulder. "Legend says we are related."

**Let me know what you think. You can give suggestions if you want. NO SLASH**


	2. Chapter 2: Bikes and Boxes

**Sorry for grammar and spelling errors. I realized that I spelled Danny's name wrong. It's supposed to be Dani. I think?**

**Chapter 2:** **Bikes and Boxes. **

Blake woke up the next morning to an alarm going off. She looked over and saw it was 8 in the morning. She growled and got out of bed. She quickly put on a pair of jeans and a purple and black long sleeve shirt. Right when she got near the garage, she heard someone say. "Rescue Bots roll to the rescue!" _Who was that?_ She thought to herself. She walked in just in time to see the 'bots leave.

"Blake, over here." Cody yelled. "I'm going to monitor everything, you wanna help?"

"Why not?" She shrugged. As they were on their way she asked Cody. "Who was talking early?"

Cody sat down in his chair. "Uhh, what do you mean?"

"Someone said something right before the bot's and the others left."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cody said really fast. Blake raised an eyebrow at him. They watched the screens on the computer. "Oh no! Miles and his brother are trying to rob a bank."

"Cody, can you get the security footage in side, they have hostages and we need to know how many." The Chief asked his son over the com.

"I can't they somehow blocked the signal." Cody heard a door slam shut; he spun around in his chair and saw Blake was gone. "Blake?" He opened the door. "Blake where'd you go?" He shrugged. "Must have something better to do." He told himself as he sat down. He looked out the window and saw Blake riding his hover board to town. "Ha, she's a little too big for that. She must be curious."

* * *

"You're surrounded, come out with your hands up." Chase yelled in his monotone voice.

"No use Chase there not gonna listen." Chief said.

"I say we go in there and bash some heads in." Kade yelled. "What do you think Heatwave? Heatwave?" He looked at his partner who was looking up at the top of the bank. Kade snapped his fingers. Heatwave looked down. "Dude, stop looking at the clouds."

"I think I just saw Blake on the roof." He whispered so the other humans couldn't hear him. Just then they heard some moans, the sounds of punches, then glass breaking as the Miles brothers crashed out the windows. Everyone stood there a little dumb founded entail Blake came out twirling the boy's guns in her hands. She walked over to them on the ground and put her feet on their chests.

"How pathetic." She whispered to herself. She unloaded the guns and threw them away.

"Okay, thanks Blake we can take it from here." Chief Burns said a little upset.

"Whatever." She walked over by the others while the Chief handcuffed Miles and his brother and loaded them into Chase.

"How'd you do that?" Gram asked.

"Went in thru the air ducks, surprised them, beat the crap out of them, and then threw them out the window for the hell of it."

"Where'd you lean that?"

"I attended military based boarding schools when I was younger, and took self defense classes since I was 5."

"Yea, whatever. Let's just go back to the base and get some food I'm starving." Kade said.

"What's the matter? Jealous that a girl got to them before you?" Dani teased.

"Oh shut up."

Blades, Boulder, and Heatwave transformed. Heatwave opened his passenger side door for Blake to get in. All she did was toss in Cody's board. "I'll walk."

"Come on, he doesn't bite." Kade teased.

"I said I'll walk." She repeated a little angry.

"Fine, no need to bite my head off!" Kade yelled at her as she started to walk away. The bots and their human partners flew/drove off. "What's her problem? I was just trying to be nice."

"I don't think it's your fault Kade, she's going thru a hard time. Just give her some space." Dani said.

"She acted a little weird when we drove back to base yesterday." Boulder said.

"Yea, she shook a little and had her fist clenched up pretty tight." Gram said.

"She's probably just scared of riding in a robot for the first time." Blades argued.

"Well, she needs to get used to it. She is going to be with us for a while." Kade complained. "I don't trust her, so you guys better get used to be acting like robots again." Kade said smugly. "What do you think of that Heatwave?"

"Huh, what?" Heatwave said.

"Dude, have you not been paying attended at all today? I asked if your gonna be bothered by having to act like a robot most of time."

"I say we just tell the kid. She seems alright." He said bitterly.

"Wow, what's wrong with you?" Heatwave didn't answer. He didn't know the answer.

* * *

"I was just trying to help." Blake said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You put yourself at risk. You could have got hurt." Chief Burns told her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You and I both know I've been thru worse." She said under her breath. The Chief sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"That's why you don't need to be doing stuff like that." He sat down next to her. "I know it's hard for you right know, but it will be fine. Your dad asked me to be your god father for a reason. He knew you'd be safe here, nothing like that will ever happen here."

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but I will thank you for helping."

"DAD, A PACKAGE IS HERE! IT'S BIG!" Cody yelled.

Blake and the Chief smiled at each other. "Look like your ride is here."

* * *

Heatwave quietly moved away from Blake's window. _I wonder what that was about._ He didn't know why, but he was really curious about that girl.

"Heatwave, there you are. Come on something's here, everyone is pretty curious." Boulder said. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing, I just went for a walk. Come on lets go." When Heatwave and Boulder made it to the garage, they saw Kade trying to open a crate with a crowbar.

"Come on." He said trying to get it open. Blake came in the room with the Chief.

"Move." She said taking the crowbar. In a matter of seconds she got the top off.

"I loosened it up for her."

"Yea, keep telling yourself that." She and the others took the top off. When they did, the sides of the crate fell with it. Inside was a sleek smooth motorcycle. It was black with purple trimming.

"Cool!" Cody yelled. "That's yours! Can I go for a ride?"

"Not right now Cody." His father said coming close to them. "Let Rebecca go on her own first. So she can see the town and know where to go. Plus I'm guessing you'll need gas." She smiled at the Chief and started to roll her bike towards the door. "Wait." Chief told her when she was by Heatwave. "Don't forget this." He handed her a helmet. He leaned in closer and whispered. "I had the doc make it special for you, I don't know the details, but he said it shouldn't mess with your claustrophobia."

"Thanks Chief." She said as she put it on. She got on the bike and started it up.

Blades got down and whispered to Cody. "What's so special about that bike?" Just then Blake revved its engine and took off. She did a wheelie right before she went out of sight. "Oh, that."

After everyone broke up to do stuff for the day, Heatwave called the Chief over. "Hey Chief." Heatwave leaned down to him.

"What's up Heatwave?"

"What's claustrophobia?"

"You heard that huh?" The fire truck nodded. "Claustrophobia is a fear of being in confined space. She's alright for a little while, but she doesn't like being in one for long."

"That explains why she didn't want to ride with us."

"Yea, but do me a favor and don't tell anybody, Okay? She can tell them on her own, when she's ready."

"Sure think Chief. But how'd she get like that?"

"Like I said, when she's ready." Heatwave looked out the door were the 17 year old girl drove out. "You okay Heatwave?"

Heatwave turned his head back to Chief Burns. "Yea, just curious. That's all."

* * *

_The smell, the screams, the box. Get out of the BOX! Pain, lights, everything all at once. Let me go! Get me out of this BOX!_

Blake sat up in her bed like a bullet. She was breathing heavy and was sweating. She pulled her knees up to her chest. "It was just a dream, it's done. It's not gonna happen again." She took a breath and looked over at the clock. It was three in the morning. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She got up and slipped on some sandals and was about to walk out of the room when she stopped and looked at her family's scythe above her bed.

* * *

Heatwave couldn't recharge. He sighed out of boredom. Something about that girl made him tick. Not in a bad way though. It was almost like he was ticked because he couldn't help her. _She probably doesn't even need my help._ He tried to tell himself. _Who I'm I kidding? I don't even know why she would need help._

He heard a door open and close and saw Blake sneak into the garage wearing a tank top, and sweat pants. She had an odd looking thing in her hand. _Some kind of weapon?_ Heatwave asked himself. She snuck passed him and went outside. When she was gone he transformed. "What are you up to?" He whispered. He snuck out the door quietly and saw Blake in the moonlight holding the weapon in her hand. He watched her as she started moving the weapon in her hand; she started twirling it around her arms and her body. She used it once like a pole vault, and then stabbed it in front of her. Heatwave watched as she fought fake opponents. Part of him was amazed at what he saw, but the other half felt sorry. Although her performance was beautiful, it looks sad. When she was done she leaned against her weapon, holding it close. "I'm sorry Daddy." She whispered. That's when the ball dropped. When Heatwave spark dropped. The way she said it was so different from the way she acted the past few days. She sounded like a child. Heatwave shook his head and went back in the garage and transformed before she saw him. She walked passed him and stopped and looked at him. She smiled a fake one. "My dad used to tell me if he wasn't in the army, he'd be a fireman." She left the room after that.

**So, what do you think? If you somehow didn't get it, the weapon Heatwave saw her use was her scythe. More sadness and fluff to come. What do you guys think about putting this in some different point of views? **


	3. Chapter 3: Night Out

**Sorry for grammar and spelling errors. **

**Chapter 3: Night Out.**

It had been a week since Blake arrived on Griffin Rock. During that time, she got the see the team's mobile HQ when there was huge storm. Also during that time, she started to get very curious about the 'bots.

"So, Doctor Green? Did you build the 'bots?" Blake asked him. She rode over there to tell him thanks for the helmet, but curiosity got the best of her.

"No, I did not. They came from an unknown donor." He said quickly. Blake raised an eyebrow at him. It seemed everybody was secretive when it came to the bots.

"Then Blades tripped over it and fell into Boulder. It was funny." Blake turned around and saw Cody and his friend, Frankie, walk into the room. "Oh, uh hi Blake. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to say hi to the doctor." She got closer to them. "I would love to hear more about your story."

"No you wouldn't, it's boring." Cody said.

"I can be the judge of that."

"Just a glitch with the 'bots. That's all."

"Come on Cody. Let's go see Trex. Daddy's been working on him." Frankie said coming to the rescue.

After they left the room, with Blake eyeing them closely. Doc Green spoke up. "How's the helmet working though? Any glitches?"

"No. It was a little hard to get used to though. But it's fine now."

Doc Green was quiet for a minute. "Rebecca, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your Father's passing. I went to school with him for a little while, he was a good man."

"It's alright Doc. Thank you. Where you friends with him?"

"Not exactly." He put his hand behind his neck. "I was bullied a bit as a child."

"Wait, did he do it?" She interrupted.

"Oh no, of course not. Your father was the one made them stop."

"How'd he do that?"

"He may have got suspended for sending a boy to the hospital with a broken nose." He said quietly.

"Guess that part runs in the family." She joked.

Boulder kept looking over at Graham. For the past couple days he had been acting funny. The 'bots, minus Heatwave who was with Kade at the pre-school to impress 'Haley', were stuck in there Robot modes while Blake came down to get something from the book stand. Graham kept picking glances at her from his engineering homework and quickly looking down. Blake finally found a book she liked and grabbed it. "Hey Graham." She said as she passed the young man.

"Blake, hey." He quickly said back. After she left he sighed along with 'bots who where relived to move.

"Can't we just tell her?" Blades asked.

"You know the rules. We must remain undercover until necessary." Chase augured.

Boulder went over to Graham a sat down, ignoring the other two. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Graham said putting a book down.

"Every since the bank the other day, you've been acting funny around Blake. Are you scared of her?"

"What? No, of course not." Graham said quickly. Boulder tilted his head in confusing.

"Then what is it?"

"It's kinda confusing Boulder, you wouldn't get it."

"Why can't I come?" Cody asked his siblings and Blake.

"Big kids only squirt. No little sibling aloud." Kade said.

"We're taking Blake out tonight." Dani said.

"Oh, joy." Blake said sarcastically.

"You need to get out of the house more, come on it'll be fun." Dani teased.

Blake looked up at Heatwave. "Please glitch out and step on me." She begged.

"It's okay Cody, you get to hang out here with the 'bots." Graham told his little brother.

"Don't depress the kid. I'll take you for a ride tomorrow Cody. Maybe teach you how to drive."

"That would be Noble."

Cody watched as Blake rode off on her bike, with his siblings driving the old squad car. "So what do you guys wanna do? How about a movie?"

"How about a nature film?" Boulder asked.

"You got to choose last time, I choose war." Heatwave said.

"I got an idea. Since nobody but us is home, and Chase is gone. Let's watch something super scary!" Cody said.

"Cody last time that happen you had to sleep in the front seat of Heatwave." Blades nagged.

"It won't happen this time I promise. I got it, Paranormal Activity. I heard that this made Kade scream."

"I'm in." Heatwave said.

"I'm gonna regret this." Blades said.

When they were over halfway thru with the movie, Cody and Blades were close together, Heatwave was behind everyone not caring, and Boulder was just soaking it all in, wanting to ask a bunch of questions. They quickly shut the TV off and the 'bots transformed when they heard the others coming.

"Graham for the millionth time I'm not mad at you." Chief Burns told his son as they walked in. Graham was holding his fist. "Cody, time for you to go to bed." He looked at him sternly.

"But Dad."

"Now." Cody sighed and left.

"Come one Blake let's get you some more ice." Blake walked in with Dani and Kade holding an ice bag to her cheek. Kade waited with his brother and father as the girls left the room. Chase walked after the close was clear. The other 'bots transformed.

"What happen?" Heatwave asked first worried.

"Are you okay Graham?" Boulder asked.

"What happen?" Blades repeated.

"Everyone calm down." The Chief spoke up.

"I'll tell you what happen, my little brother is awesome!" Kade said rubbing Graham's hair.

"Graham and the other's were in a small violent incent at a local social area." Chase spoke up.

"What happen?" Boulder asked. But before Graham could answer he asked another question. "Why is your hand bleeding?"

Graham smiled nervously. "It's not my blood."

Flashback

All the young adults sat outside a small restraint. They were talking and joking, while Blake was kinda quiet the whole time. Blake sat next to Graham, while Dani and Kade sat next to each other. A group of guys walk up. "Hello ladies, why don't you ditch them and come hang out with some real men?"

Dani looked at them. "First of all, there my brothers, second of all if you are what qualify as men…"

"Then we are extremely disappointed." Blake finished.

"Exactly. Plus, I prefer 'men' who don't drink." The leader of the group looked over at Blake.

"Well, I know you're not related to them. I also know you can take care of yourself from the news the other day. But with me around you don't have to worry about that." He was close to her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Get away from me." She growled in his face.

"Dude back off. We're trying to have a good time." Kade spoke up.

"I didn't ask you to get in Burns."

Kade stood up. "Just leave."

"Not so tough without your robot huh?"

Blake stood up and placed her hand on the guy's shoulder. "Look can you please…" She was caught off when the guy spun around and punched her in the face, she fell down to the ground. She was gonna get up and fight, but when she looked up. She saw the guy was rolling on the ground holding his nose with blood pouring out of it, with Graham standing over him in shock.

"You little…" One of the guy's friends spoke up. He was about to charge when The Chief came in.

"Okay, break it up. What happen here?"

"That A-Hole punched a girl for no reason!" Someone shouted. "Yea!" A bunch of people agreed.

The chief looked down at the guy on the ground and then at Graham. "Graham?" He asked in shock.

"Hi dad." He said nervously. While the Chief was distracted the guys buddies tried to run. But Chase quickly transformed and grabbed them.

Chief Burns shook his head and knelt down and checked the guy's nose.

End Flashback

"You broke his nose?" Heatwave asked in awe. He never thought Graham would be able that.

"Yea." He said sheepishly.

"Good job." Heatwave said. If he would have been there, that guy would have been a bug under his foot.

"Yea, he must have picked up some of the skills for me." Kade said. Heatwave rolled his optics.

"Normally I would not approve of such a thing, but the man did assault first." Chase said.

"Alright everyone, I think we've had enough for the night. Graham why don't you hit the hay. You look like you need it."

"Good idea." Boulder looked at him worried. "I'm fine Boulder, I promise." Graham made it up to the hallway near the bedrooms.

"Hey." He looked up and saw Blake was leaning against his door.

"Oh, hi. How's your face?"

"Fine, you didn't have to do that you know?"

"Yea, sorry. I don't know what came over to me.. I just…"

"Thank you Graham. You're quit the gentleman." But then her smile turned serious. "But next time, leave breaking noses to the pros." She said jokingly poking him in the chest.

"Yea, okay. Sorry."

"You say sorry way too much."

**Cheesy I know.** **But it was for fun, and because I couldn't get the idea of Graham needing to be a little more manly out of my head. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
